


The Red Boy

by SteveAndAdam



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveAndAdam/pseuds/SteveAndAdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Re-Booted) The dragons have returned, the civil war rages on, the forsworn pillage and rape, the dovahkiin has been called to the peak. All is chaos, but in the shadows a plot has begun; one of revenge, blood, sacrifice, love, and consequence ... one that will be remembered long after this world end. [ M/M ] </p><p>[Warning: Bad Grammar/Spelling] Constructive Criticism on any grammatical mistakes found would be appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Boy In The Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> [Warning: Bad Grammar/Spelling ]

**The Red Boy**

_By [SteveAndAdam]_

_Warning: [Explicit Content]_

 

**Chapter 1 - A Boy In The Rain.**

 

The rain hits heavy, soaking into their thin leather helms as the imperial soldiers stand sentry atop the walls of Fort Amol in the early morning of Last Seed. The cold had driven most of the men inside leaving only an unlucky few to keep watch on the walls, and three slightly luckier men who have what little shelter the gate archway offers with only a low burning brazier for warmth.

"Damned the cold, I'll piss myself if I don't go now." one of the men said rubbing his hands together for the last time before facing the cold.

"Hope ya' cock doesn't freeze off!" the older, more circular of the three joked making himself and the younger, greener man chuckle. Ignoring the jape as the army doesn't allow you to punch your superior for a bad joke, the soldier picked up his bow and headed for the tree line seeking some slight peace from the rain. Lighting flashed, the inevitable roar slowly following it down the mountainside 'What a perfect day for sentry duty ... why couldn't I be put on laundry detail?'.

Putting his bow down leaning against a tree he looked over his shoulder to made sure he was out of his lieutenants eyesight before lifting his leather flap, his hands were cold but his boots were already soaked and so steam rose from the warm stream lying in a pool just before him. If there was one upside to wearing a skirt for armour it was the ease of pissing, the downsides included showing your ass to the creepy lieutenant every time he "accidentally" drops some important scroll and orders you to pick it up ... and the draft.

The lightning flashed again as he picked up his dripping bow, looking at the water loosened string he sighed. The roar of the thunder came, then a the second flash; a flash that revealed a small humanoid silhouette standing in the dark.

"HEYYY!, Get over here!" in a panicked voice he yelled over his shoulder at the fort, his cry got the two other men moving quickly grabbing their swords and running to meet him at the tree line. The loose sodden string proved hard to notch with cold stiff fingers yet after what seemed like forever in his panicked state he pulled the arrow back aiming the bow frantically towards the darkness.

"What'a crying about. Lose your cock did ya' Haha" the lieutenant said with heavy panting as they strode towards him.

"I saw something over there. In the flash. Only one but could be an advance party" his breathing had become calm and steady even if he wasn't, the years of training finally paying off.

"You sure it was just one?. Man, Mer or beast?" The years were not good the to lieutenant but even if they were his calm demeanour would show his many years of experience.

"One, but I'm not sure what it was ..." The rain would mask any noise of an advancing army till it was all but too late, their only hope was to wait for another flash to reveal more and so they stood in silence, eyes fixed on the darkness.

… … …

Finally, the flash came. The figure seemed all the same but a few strides closer, there was still only one figure and they weren't going to let those odds pass them before any reinforcements appeared.

"Josef stay behind us. If it moves, end it." Raising their imperial swords they cautiously walked side by side into shadows. Josef only a few steps behind with his bow still pulled taught keeping watch over them, two more quick flashes showed the figure staggering slowly towards them, swaying, barely able to keep itself up.

"Halt!" the lieutenant's voice commanding, the figure stood steady; they were close now and it was defiantly human which was a slight relief, although spriggans are bad news so is a stormcloack siege and so Josef kept at the ready. The figure made a small woeful moan before collapsing into the cold and wet mossy ground. Still weary they waited for any movement before deciding it was safe to take a closer look.

"Josef, take a look." Hesitant at first, it was an angry glare that got him moving. stood over the motionless body laying twisted and wet to the bone in the grass, Josef loosened his bow to kneel down beside the body to investigate.

"Its a little boy!" Shouting back almost with a sigh of relief as he sheathed his bow. The boy wore only old, dirty, rough sandy trousers made out of something you would transport grain in.

"Is he one of ours?" was his reply, Josef had almost forgotten he was under empire rule.

"Ye'a, imperial." The lieutenant relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, which made Josef furious, he had grown up in Windhelm and his first girlfriend was a sweet dark elf called Ingil. Angry teeth clenched but thoughts of home and his wife calmed his heart ... for her sake. Josef carefully slid his arms under the boy, as he got a better view the boys small and muscularly slender body gave way to more slightly masculine features, dark brown, rough stubble covered his chin and cheeks matching the same brown, short hair lying flat and soaking, looking at him now almost a man grown. Even for a small ill'feed boy, he was lighter than Josef had expected as he easily stood with him in his arms.

"What are you doing?" The younger man said in his shaken, high unbroken voice, being only a few years older than the boy in Josef's arms, the lieutenant cuffed the recruit behind the ear for that.

"We don't leave our own. Should we leave you 'ere in the cold?" His rhetorical question answered with only shy silence. Josef couldn't help but chuckle as they made their way back to their post. The rain was still heavy and constant, yet the breeze had let up a little. The Fort was old and sturdy, but the stormcloack fought tooth and nail to keep the strategic advantage over Eastmarch and their last stronghold, Windhelm; the walls of the fort told that story better than any man could. The Imperial Dragon heavy in wet cloth rippled lazily in the settling wind above the gateway, clear as day by the light of two large burning braziers.

"Give him here. I'll see to him while you both keep guard" Josef hesitated, he hadn't been on this post long but it was long enough to know there was something not quite right about his new lieutenant.

"Should I let the commander know what we found?" Josef asked as the boy slid from his arms, trying his best to make it sound like a helpful suggestion.

His face turned "If I wanted to inform the commander of your failure to obey orders by abandoning your post, and recommend your immediate dismissal. I will be happy to tell him myself. Nord." Josef fell silent with no other option but to follow orders. For his and his wife's sake

With the boy in his arms and a sick smile on his face the lieutenant headed for the one place he knew would be empty at this time, the prison, pushing the door open with his back he carried the boy over to the large, table at the back of the room laying him down gently, pushing anything in his way to the ground with a little clatter.

"Pretty" Brushing a wet clump of hair aside showing all of the boys faces, walking to the door he revealed a key and locked them both within, a large ugly grin on his face; a face that hadn't been shaved in days with a scratty grey, food stained beard to prove it. His long, light brown, unkempt, greasy hair draped down as he took his helm off placing it on the ground. With the steady pat of rain against the wooden door, the room was near silent besides the heavy pounding of fat leather padded feet coming ever closer to his goal ...


	2. Chapter 2 – Best Served Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Bad Grammer/Spelling

 

**Chapter 2 – Best Served Cold.**

 

  
Cold wet fingers ran down his smooth, pink cheeks. The boy began to stir; his eyes twitching to life, his small button nose scrunching up, his body slowly relaxing from the heat of the fire warming his frozen bones. Little fat, wrinkled fingers press lightly against his small delicate curves sending an instant shiver throughout all his muscles, tightening his small frame, his breaths become deeper and faster. The cold fingers continue to trail down, and down; pushing the rough cloth-spun trousers over the smooth skin as he reached the peak of a curve.

Eyes snap open, burning red with devilish hunger, pupils only pin drops begin to widen frantically searching for anything with a pulse. Only one.

"Talos save' me!" His breath almost failing him; every limb feeling weak and unsteady as a yellow stream escapes between his legs "We found'ya outside, I was just getting you out'a do'se wet clo'ze!. Please, don't I'm sorry!." The lieutenant stumbled down a step hitting the ground with a thud, eyes like new glass, glazed and shimmering, his hands and feet unable to find grip, slipping on the wet stones as he scrambled for the door.

"... I'm sorry" Careful to walk around the yellow puddle the boy approached the man who was now crying and bubbling for his life, begging to any god he could remember. To no avail. Within a blink of an eye piercing fangs dug deep into wrinkly flesh; a final scream trailed out slowly as the last drops of blood were drained leaving only the dried meat for the rats.

He had listened to the story's but this was nothing like what he heard , instinct had taken over giving him no choice but to feed, his body tingled from toe to ears, an ecstatic feeling almost paralysing, stealing his breath and state of mind forcing him to his knees, darkness threatened in the corners of his eyes, it took everything he had just to stay awake. Only minutes passed but it felt as if he was on that cobbled ground for hours.

… … …

"Your first taste of blood?" A strange voice broke the eery silence.

Like a startled cat he lept away from the strange voice, his bare back slamming against the wall. He didn't know his own strength

That must have entertained the stranger because a girlish chuckle echoed from the shadows  
"There's no need to be scared." A young girl stepped from the shadows leading down to the jails.

"Who? ..., what do you want?" His cautious eyes narrowed and fixed on the girl unsure of what to make of her, she looked like any other Breton girl he'd seen before, long light brown hair and eyes to match, a little paler but nothing out of the ordinary; she wore a thin unimpressive red blouses with blue arms and a long white skirt with the faintest trace of blood at the bottom, this caught his attention as none of this made sense.

She must have noticed him staring at something because she pulled her skirt up slightly to investigate the spot that had his attention.  
"Ah yes. Please mind my tattines, things didn't go quite as planned and I didn't bring a change of clothes" Her air of calm perplexed him only adding questions, who was she, had she seen the corpse lying on the ground between them, what was she doing here ...

The room was still and dead as they both stood eyeing each other up, finally, the silence was broken.  
"Guess I'll introduce myself first then. My name's Babette. It's very nice to meet you ..." she trailed off and gestured for him to answer. His head was still spinning but he wasn't going to get anywhere just staring at her, after all, he couldn't forget that he was in the middle of an imperial fort and he had just killed an officer, time was a luxury.

"Sten.. Stenar, that's my name" His guarded body language slowly began to relax, as long as they maintained a distance.

"Hello Stenar, although I prefer Sten if I may?" she asked with a pleasant cold smile.

That had been his nickname before ... he supposed it couldn't hurt to keep something from the past seeing as his world had been changed overnight.  
"If you prefer, Sten will be fine"

" Thank you" That smile still unchanged.   
"Was he your first?. I couldn't help but watch and remember my first, such an exhilarating feeling"

"What do you mean 'your first' ?" Another question; What was she.

"I'm the same as you, afflicted with Sanguinare Vampiris. Well, I prefer gifted with but it may take you a few decades to see it like I do" That same girlish laughter followed, clearly as practised and perfected as that smile she wore, and just as fake.

"You're a vampire like me ?" His mind still fuzzy he needed to be plain if he was going to make any sense of his current situation.

"Yes, much older but the gift that now runs through your veins has run through mine for many years." She stated very plainly. Then almost as if she lost interest she changed the subject.  
"Did you know that this man had five wife's, and eight children, ten if you count the two lost before birth" She walked over to him inspecting the body.

"Well ... no, I didn't, but I didn't have any control he was going to ..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"I needed to feed" He was almost a little angry, surely she should know that need, a need so deep it takes over your whole body and leaves you no choice but to drain every last drop.

She must have sensed his annoyance at her comment.  
"You misunderstand, I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty." She said apologetically.  
"He had five wives's because they all divorced him, either by will or by taking advantage of his new placement in a far away land to run away, babes in arm. And only three of those children were born with the wife's consent, 'A Husbands right' he called it." She paused to examine his reaction.  
"Those lost in the womb where not of natural causes, he enjoyed a drink as you might be able to tell from his breath, one after another and another. On occasion, he enjoyed one too many as his wife's would find out when he finally stumbled home-"

Sten was glad to have taken such a monster out of this world but he couldn't handle the idea of what those poor women ... and the children must have been through before today.  
"OK!. But what has any of that got to do with anything?" He just wanted answers.

"Everything, It has everything to do with why he now lies dead on the ground, because luckily for the yes-to-be-named wife number six, wife number five was a rich Nord woman born to a successful merchant lord in Solitude. The army would take no action but she has many resources at her disposal including daddy's big purse; no man was going to hit her without meeting an early grave." She couldn't help but grin at that, a more sinister and real grin than any before.  
"And so you see that is why I am here and why he lies on the floor without a drop of blood left in his body ... OK, you did that but if not you then I would have." She stood silent and watched Stenar fill in the remaining pieces of the story.

"You're an assassin?!. You're with the dark brotherhood aren't you?" it was a shock to his system, his life had been as plain as a farming life could be before now and within a night he became a vampire and now stands in a room with an assassin of the dark brotherhood who's contract he had drained of life only minutes earlier.

"Yes" That same face smile on her face.  
"Babette, Professional contract killer at your service" With the same laugh to accompany it.

"And I killed your contract ... wait ... are you going to kill me?" Everyone had heard of the Dark Brotherhood but depending who you spoke to they either went extinct in the oblivion Era or they are dadric servants of this prince or that one. It was impossible to wade through the rumours to be certain of anything other than the simple fact that they kill for gold.

"No, it doesn't quite work like that, more along the lines of you have to repay us for the contract gold we lost because of you, and this was a big one, she was very angry ..." Her happy go lucky attitude helped lighten the fear that she was just playing with him before she took her revenge for stealing her kill and potential dinner.

"But- but he's dead, can't you just complete the contract and take your payment from the wife?" Stenar was just coming to grasp with being a Vampire, being forced to work as an assassin was not high on his list of priority.

"Now that's not very honourable is it?. We were paid to kill this man unless he died by our direct interference then we can't in good conscious say we held up our end of the contract. We're assassins, not thief's, although anything on the body is fair game." She spoke slow and happily as if to a child she was giving a lesson.

Suddenly her tone changed, demanding, without question and with complete certainty. "Now I could send you, or through your blade send another. Either way a soul will join sithis in the void. It's time to decide."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Cave and the Bear

**Chapter 3 - The Cave and the Bear  
**

The decision was made, between his life or another, it was an easy one to make even in Stenar's state of mind. The rain made for an easy escape from for Amol, following Babette's every step they climbed the walls between guards and leapt forth to a cliff-line close by before scrambling down to the bottom reaching the road. The storm still raging above cast a dull darkness over the countryside.

Babette looked to the sky. "This storm won't last. We'll head for the mountain, there are plenty of caves we can take shelter in, We'll make good way to the sanctuary and should get their before dawn brakes" And so they set off in search of a friendly cave, the enormous mountain that was the 'Throat of the world' growing ever larger as they neared its lower surrounding peaks following an offshoot of the Treva River it wasn't long before they found a small cave that would suit their temporary needs, dark, damp and out of the sight of humans perfect for two vampires wishing not to be seen.

"Here, I've used this cave many times before 'Pinepeak Cavern' they call it" The lightning had stopped now but the rain continued, Babette was right the clouds won't hold and soon they would be free to travel.

"Whats that smell?" A wet, musky, dirt filled powerful scent hit his senses with a faint whiff of blood intertwined

"That would be the bear, this is his home; he leaves the townsfolk alone so they leave him alone" Babette strode on without fear or hesitation into the cave opening

"What do you mean a bear, you want us to go in there?!" His voice only a whisper as he held on the edge of the cave only a few feet from shelter

She seemed amused "Do you forget what you are now? if anyone should be fearful it should be the bear." her voice deep, it was hard to imagine this 4ft tall girl outpowering a full grown bear but her expression told a different story.  
"Besides he won't bothers us, long have I used this cave as a safe place for my supplies; which includes a sweet liquor for my old friend, once he smells my presence he'll be as docile as any pup in Skyrim" She continued, the occasional sound of cracking bones that littered the ground, presumably animal but who knew.

Sten followed, he knew little of this girl but she seemed to know much and although new to him, he did not doubt her ability to pacify a bear. When he entered Babette had already lit a small fire, not enough to create smoke but just enough to create a comfortable heat to sit around. Beside them, the cave was empty, with only the small drops of water landing in the small pools around the cave.

"So where is this sanctuary?" Sten joined Babette around her small camp fire crossed legs on the ground

"It is within the Falkreath forest. As one of the weaker and less populous holds it serves our purpose well." Her eyes turned blood red, her gaze averted

He thought for a moment "Am I to join the Dark Brotherhood or just serve until my debt is paid?" Sten wasn't sure which he would rather.

"That is for the night mother to decide, as for now, you will serve; and once you have served your fate will be decided." Her hand extended almost so fast only another vampire would be able to see and with a little squeak and a quick snap she dug her fangs into a fat rat drawing it to its last before disposing of its body  
"Many pilgrims come to this mountain, and many returns before nightfall once they hear the wolf's cry; although not everyone keeps such a careful watch of the sky. We'll take a pilgrim for lunch before we leave at nightfall" She lost interest, standing up eyes locked on the cave entrance. Another powerful wave of musk and blood hit sent, alerting his senses as his gaze snapped to the cave entrance. Will a low grumble and heavy pounding of paws an enormous black bear came around the corner, inspecting his own cave with a curious sniff. Babette let out a girlish laugh as the beasts eyes widen, mouth open and slobber begin to drool onto the ground.

"See I told you, nothing to fear" Just like she had said, it was as if a 150kg dog had walked in, lapping at Babette's face while she cuddles his face. This was all still strange to stern which had him on edge, Babette returned to her pile of sticks she called a fire and ruffled through a little bag hidden behind some moss and twigs producing a little rump of salted meat; throwing the meat into a further corner in the cave and the bear-dog ran after it, settling down with his treat Babette joined stern back at the fire.

The silence unsettled Sten "Do the Dark BrotherHood take a side in the war?" He was eager to learn as much about his new employer as he could.

"Like a scale, we take the side of the heaviest purse." A simple question for a simple answer he supposed  
"But war is expensive, all those soldiers to pay and feed rarely leaves enough gold to ever hire our services. The more prominent the contract the more gold we require, a Jarl could be as much as a new stronghold. The price of a king could field a whole army. And more than you could imagine for an emperor." She did enjoy the sound of her own voice  
"There have been one or two military contracts in this civil war, but nothing more than a few notable commanders using their household gold to ensure a victory here or there" The way she spoke about the war seemed almost disinterested, as if she was disconnected from the war the raged throughout Skyrim, a civil war whose signs could be seen everywhere with constant patrols, battles, and city sige's waging almost every day.

"But surely it must affect the Brotherhood? A civil war within your homeland and nothing has changed?" She seemed determined that business was unchanged but stern found that hard to believe, war affected all it touched in one way or another.

"Don't you find it interesting that great cities such as Whiterun have been sieged, but such a weak hold like Falkreath has yet to feel the boots of Stormcloak soldiers?." She posed the question to him. 

Sten thought for a minute, as a farmers boy he knew little about the war but storeys reached his ears now and then when they visited the markets but he had yet to hear of Falkreath being tested in the war

"Falkreath is your home" He stated

"Our home now. And correct, the Jarl may be a fool but when a few coins are thrown his way he soon learns his place in this world. We are unstoppable but only when we ply our trade, we are assassins, not warriors; a Stormcloak legion marching through our halls would be ... less than ideal" She talked slow, they were in no rush and had time to spare while they waited for nightfall.

The rest of the day went by with little to take note, the bear slept with only a few grumbles and Babette sat relaxed by the fire, feeding it when required but otherwise keeping to her diary, ink and quill at her side. Sten just waited, thinking about what he would do now, how things had changed; true he could go into the light but not without great pain and weakness, and any human to look upon him would know his true nature so long as they had their wits with them. He contemplated the choices that brought him to this point and couldn't help but chuckle at how plain and unassuming his life was before, and what adventures now lie before him.

"You stay here, I'll be back with food shortly then we can depart" Sten had also felt the last rays of sunlight die and his strength now unimpaired assumed they would be on the move, but as a pair not to be left here

"But why, should we stay together?" Still in the mentality of a frightened young boy on the brink of manhood

"To hunt human prey is not something you leave to chance, unlike a beast if a human escapes your claws they return with a set of their own. There won't be many pilgrims left on the mountain and I can't have one return to a town full of imperial soldiers with storeys of vampires in the woods." Her appearance was that of a little girl but when she spoke it was hard to mistake her for one, clearly one with many years of experience and a lifetime of being underestimated for her stature. And so stern sat back down by the last few embers of the fire and wondered what would happen should the bear awake now without Babette to calm him; although luckily stern didn't have to wonder for too long as the sound of something being dragged over the ground pricked his ears.

"This one is fresh, still alive just unconscious. Have your fill." She threw a man full grown across the cave to land at his feet. Nothing more need be said as the warm blood filled his mouth, partially filling that insatiable need within him.

"Yes I've already ate, thank you for asking." She crossed her arms while she watched him feed.

"Oh ... um I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this, I couldn't help myself" The need deep within was all the same but he found he had more control over his actions, the blood didn't drive him wild like it had before and he was able to break off for a few seconds to speak.

"It's fine, I expected as much which is why I had the child for myself." she said non-chalauntly walking over to pick up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder

"Ch- Child?, You ate a child?!" He lost all interest in what little remained of his meal. The small stream of blood running down his chin splattered across the cave floor as a small petite hand brutally slapped him across his face with more force than he could have imagined.

"Have you forgotten what you are now?!" Stern couldn't believe what Babette had done and that infuriated her.   
"We are vampire, they are human, they are our FOOD, nothing more. We co-exist with humans but they will always be beneath us, used to sustain us, that is that is the purpose of this lowly peasent. The quicker you realise morals are for the mortal races, the better for us all." Nothing more had to be said, they left the cave in silence beside the animalistic noise of the bear finishing Sten's meal

\--- --- ---

"We're here." Babette proclaimed to Sten's delight and confusion as he looked around wondering what it was that he was missing.

"It's just a rock face?" he says seeing nothing in particular different from any other rocks he had seen before.

"So you believe" Babette approached the rock face placing her flat palm onto the rocks

"What is the music of life?" A sinister voice filled the air from seemingly every and no direction at all; as if death itself grew a voice. The faintest shimmer of red begins to emit from the rock side where Babette's hand rests.

"Silence, my brother." She answers. Where her hand used to lay an imprint of the blackest black now lay seeming to almost suck in the light around it, next a skull above came into vision looming down on any who look upon it. Finally, the menacing stone door lay before them and without a word a previously unseen seam appeared splitting the door in half as it began to open with the fresh smell of death and bones flew out in a great breeze to greet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not many people read this and I'm months between postings, but its more of a side project i pick up every so often. But even so when i do put as much work as i can into each chapter i always wait at least 1 day after first writing a chapter before coming back and correcting/editing it so i can have a fresh pair of eyes to make it the best i can. Even so i hope you enjoy =)


	4. Blood Brother

The banners blew gently with the breeze, huge black hands that dominated the old damp cobblestone walls, moth-eaten and discoloured, they were long past their best; all except the black hand itself which resembled that of the door they just passed through, as deep and dark as anything he had seen before.

Babette took a few steps in before pausing a moment to sniff the air, tilting her head back slightly.

"Somethings wrong" she exhaled, racing down the hall she had turned the sharp corner long before Sten's less acute senses gave him a clue; the unnatural stench of burning flesh, a smell he took no pleasure in recognising. He wasn't sure if Babette was brave; or if her centuries on Nurn had made her ignorant. But regardless he followed her deeper into the darkness unsure what he would discover.

The powerful roars of flames echoed throughout the halls, with the intermittent crackle of flesh and wood mix in between. Taking a steadying breath he continued down the steps carefully to make as little noise as he could. The entrance hall was empty. Shelves filled to the brim with old books, scrolls and what could only be trophies of the dead stood flat against the wall on his right. A desk full of open parchments and maps was to his left, an open door further behind the desk revealed a fireplace down to its burning embers; a single corpse lay just before it. The corpse seemed to be missing some body parts, the dark brown padded armour darker still soaked in blood still wet.

"HE~!" The shout took his attention. The woman's voice cuts off before she could finish. Sten followed the noise, starting his way down another set of stairs against all his instincts to run away from what he was sure would be his death.

"It's the she witch. Finally!" Another armoured stranger said causing all but one in the room to unsheath their swords. This was as far as he could go without being spotted, hugging the wall at the bottom of the stairway hidden in the dark he could see most the whole room. It was large open cavern, two rock pillars stood tall for support, to his left a small wrecked forgery, to his right a huge set of stairs which atop stood a large domineering figure dressed as befitting someone of importance; they stood looking at an alcove decorated with ancient Nord wall carvings of dragons at which the base of sat a fiercely burning pyre, wood and bodies indistinguishable from one another in the fires scorching haze.

"You were expecting me then, I hope you made some tea," Babette said bold as brass, she had one foot in a pool that was fed by a small waterfall pouring from underneath of an impressive crystal Muriel. Sten looked at the muriel for a moment and studied it, the skull almost spoke to him, feeling its gentle touch Sten broke away and focused back on Babette. She held a man full grown in one arm, emptying his blood into the once clear pool with a sadistic smile across her face.

"I give you this offering this. The first of many you shall taste on this night." Her gaze focused on Muriel, unconcerned with her many assailants slowly surrounding her as she spoke.

"This will be your last night, if one brave man has to die to be rid of you and yours, then so be it. He will rejoice in sovinguard while you burn forever in oblivion" The figure atop the stairs began to descend he was the only one yet to draw his weapon; a huge battle axe strapped to his back which looked almost as tall as he was.

"My brothers and sisters were strong ... but they were mear mortals, now you face an immortal. I wouldn't be so confident if I were you" she dropped the body where she stood leaving it to float in the darkening pool, the room seemed to get smaller as the soldiers started to close in around her and even yet she didn't show any concern, instead she slowly stepped the pool and just stood there as the pink water dripped from her garb.

"I suppose it's time to see. Bitch" there were more than a dozen opponents, loosely packed in a semi-circle around her, all waiting for another to make the first move. ... and then with a yell of inspiration one did, a young man took two quick paces to close the distance with his sword in the air. Then the gentle clunk of metal striking rock as the sword dropped to the ground ... a large splash and spray as the man joined his comrade floating face down in a lake of red

"Two" Babette said in the smug tone she had perfected over the last three hundred years. Next, an arrow came whistling towards her, its origins out of Sten's view but that was no issue for Babette to dodge. Another fool charge and another two arrows flew through the air and struck. The man she held at arm's length went limp and as she tossed him to the side the two arrows could be seen protruding from his back. More arrows flew overhead only to strike the cavern wall behind her. Her face showed annoyance as she picked up the two swords from the ground; of which were made for a man grown and flung them one after the other clear across cavern so fast they could bearly be seen. Two men screamed in pain. Sten could not see whether they stuck at blade point or its pomal but he knew there was little likelihood anyone would be aiming another arrow at her again for a while.

"I guess the stories are true, well some of them at least; I always thought of you as whore who preys on the kindness of those around you to get what you want" With a strong pull, the huge battle axe was unsheathed and lay relaxed in one hand if he had no intention of using it.

"... Five. Want to make it a fair six?" she asked cocking her head slightly just to tease with a simple smile. The brute of a man bent down and placed his axe on the ground.

"You may be immortal, but that doesn't mean you don't bleed." The soldiers started to back off keeping one eye on Babette but having a fixed interest on their commander seeming to know what was going to happen next. He let out a low fierce growl as his face began to change, become longer and harsher. Hair began to sprout all over his body. Babette took a defensive step back, her claws grew and with a hiss showed her fangs. All his body had twisted and stretched in unnatural ways leaving nothing of his human side, shaggy fur covering its whole body a deep shade of brown with claws and fangs as long as any beast he had seen before

"Dog!, You won't be the first nor the last of your kind to fall at my feet" Babette screamed. Sten could feel something tighten within himself at the sight and smell of the beast as if all his instincts were shouting out, both terrified and furious at its presence. Babette glanced over at Sten and he could see unbridled rage within her. The soldiers had spread out almost creating an arena for them to fight knowing only one would live.

With the last echoing roar and childish scream, they rushed one another clashing with such force Sten could feel the vibrations through the wall. The soldiers shouted and cheered the beast on even as Babette twisted out of the creature's grasp and snuck underneath its guard ripping chunks of fur and flesh out of its underbelly; but that didn't last long as the beast took advantage of its size ripping Babette from underneath itself in one hand before raising her high and slamming her into the rocks below cracking the solid stone.   
Babette made no noise, whether that was a ploy or because she was unconscious Sten couldn't tell. The beast took this time to look at its ripped wounds, although not fatal Babette had done much in the short amount of time she had. The Beast turned its attention back to Babette, picking her up by her clothes like a child, she made no reaction. The beast took a moment to relish the moment that it would kill the great vampire Babette. But that was a mistake. She sprung back to life and twisted her body and clamped her fangs down into the beast's forearm that even Sten could hear the sound of bones breaking. The beast roared in pain and swung its arm back and forth while trying to rip her off of it arm with the other. Babette rolled on the ground and quickly stood back up. She had the advantage and wasn't going to let it go to waist, she raised both hands as an emanating red surge left her hands, the magic began to drain the beast of its strength forcing the beast to its knees.

\---

_Another soul to join Sithis in the void _. Her head hardly made a wave after it was separated from her body to join those in the pool of red behind her. Her body stood in place for a moment before seeming to burn itself to a pile of ash from within. The Silver blade had but one single drop of blood running down its length. The soildier holding the blade raised it to the air and cheered, quickly joined by those around him.__

__Sten could hardly breathe, the soldiers were still distracted and he knew he had to take the chance to escape before he met the same fate. He would run if he dear but feared to bring attention to himself so he snuck back the way he came. Turning the corner his new vampire speed was the only thing that stopped Sten from running straight into a descending soldier, his sword already drawn, a face just as terrified as Sten himself. Sten grabbed the soldier by the chest twisting him around and throwing him down the stairs with a loud commotion as Sten now began to sprint for the big black door._ _

__Sten only stopped for a heartbeat as he chose which way to turn, the air was still cool but dawn would be over him soon and Sten knew nothing of this area, his only option was the mountains to try and find shelter there. With no time to waste, he dashed into motion and began to run north-west as quick as he could. He hit the tree line and felt just a little safer knowing he had got away, but then he smelt something ... Humans. Before he could even think it was already too late, he felt an immense grip take hold of him, but this was no physical hold, but that of the arcane arts. Sten strained every muscle in his body hoping to break free but it was no use._ _

__"Where are you going ?" The voice came first, then the figure stepped out from behind a tree one arm outstretched surrounded by a magical aura. His captor._ _


End file.
